Step Brother
by Jeannexta
Summary: Naruto menyeringai, "Tapi tidak sekarang aku akan memberikan diriku padamu, Niisan. Nanti—" sengaja diberi jeda, "—kalau aku sudah ingin." # Sasuke terhenyak. Ia hanya bisa membeku begitu kedua tangan Naruto mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, sebelum pemuda manis itu merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidurnya. # AU!SasuNaru; BL; Yaoi; warnings inside. ONESHOT. Enjoy!


Dengan langkah setengah diseret, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu _mansion_-nya. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terasa letih karena latihan basket yang rutin diikutinya setelah bel pulang di sekolahnya berbunyi. _Well_, dia memang kapten tim basket di sekolahnya.

Langkah-langkah kaki Sasuke yang berjalan di koridor besar dan panjang tanpa jendela untuk menuju kamarnya sontak berhenti di tengah jalan begitu kedua telinganya menangkap suara-suara yang langsung membuat kedua keningnya mengerut. Penasaran, Sasuke akhirnya menuju sumber suara itu berasal. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kembar berukiran abstrak, sebelum dibukanya, dan seketika ia membeku di ambang pintu.

Waktu seolah berhenti bergerak begitu Sasuke melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Naruto mendesah-desah dengan tubuh yang terlonjak-lonjak di atas pangkuan seorang lelaki.

Bola basket di tangan Sasuke terlepas jatuh, memantul-mantul di lantai, sebelum menggelinding menjauh. Membuat sepasang mata Naruto dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Sasuke karena mendengar suara yang tertangkap telinganya.

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

Naruto menyeringai, sebelum ia menjilat sudut bibirnya yang sejak tadi menjadi akses _saliva_-nya meluncur keluar. Dengan sorot mata nakal pemuda manis itu terus menggoda Sasuke, bahkan sengaja mendesah dengan suara dibuat berlebihan. Membuat Sasuke akhirnya berbalik dan berlari pergi, dengan jantung yang memompa tiga kali lipat dari biasanya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

**.**

_**Alternate Universe**_

**M**-_rated_

**5k+** _words_

**Drama/Romance**

_**Oneshot **_

**.**

_~a_ **SasuNaru**_ story~_

_slight, _**SaiNaru**

**.**

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love **_dan _**Yaoi, **_yang menampilkan cerita tentang** hubungan antara pria dengan pria.** _**Out Of Characters**_; **Slutty!Naru**. _Rating_ **M** _for __**Lime**_ dan _**Lemon**__ implicit_. Paragraf dan dialog yang di-_italic_ adalah _flashback_. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

**. **

Terinspirasi dari novel MBA (Married By Accident) karya Ve Handojo. ^^

**.**

**Jeanne's** _present_...

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Step Brother**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Nafas Sasuke terengah-engah begitu akhirnya ia sampai di dalam kamarnya. Punggungnya masih menempel di pintu, berusaha membuat jantungnya kembali normal, dan nafasnya kembali teratur. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka akan melihat hal tadi; hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan oleh Naruto. Ya, Tuhan!

Sakit dari cubitan di pipinya sendiri membuat Sasuke yakin kalau tadi ia tidak salah melihat, dan itu tidak sekedar ilusi. Naruto benar-benar melakukan seks dengan seorang laki-laki!

Pikiran Sasuke terlempar kembali ke memori sebulan yang lalu begitu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Memori yang terus membekas di ingatannya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto, adik tirinya.

**.**

**.**

_Denting bel terdengar diiringi dua pintu besi yang terbuka secara horisontal begitu Sasuke dan ayahnya sampai di lantai 25. Salah satu pelayan pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu lift sontak membungkuk hormat begitu Sasuke dan ayahnya melangkah keluar hampir bersamaan._

_"Meja yang saya reserved khusus itu," kata ayah Sasuke ke arah pelayan pria itu._

_Pelayan pria itu mengangguk, sebelum ia menggiring kedua ayah-anak itu menuju sebuah ruangan, di mana sudah ada meja besar dan empat kursi yang terletak di tengah ruangan VIP itu. Begitu Sasuke dan ayahnya sudah duduk di kursi yang saling bersebelahan, pelayan pria itu akhirnya berlalu pergi._

_Sasuke menatap meja di depannya—yang masih belum ada makanan apa-apa—sebelum ia melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela yang ada di bagian utara. Bahkan dari tempat ia duduk, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas gedung-gedung pencakar langit di luar sana._

_"Namanya Uzumaki Kushina. Dia sudah lama jadi single parents, dan punya seorang putra yang setahun lebih muda darimu," kata ayahnya saat di dalam mobil tadi. Jelas ini pertemuan penting. Karena hari ini, secara resmi ayahnya akan memperkenalkannya pada calon ibu tiri dan adik tirinya._

_Sasuke melirik lewat ekor matanya begitu melihat ayahnya tampak sibuk membalas sesuatu di ponselnya. Ia memang tidak keberatan ayahnya menikah lagi, karena sudah sejak lama ibunya meninggal. Jadi, daripada setiap hari ia sering melihat ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku bicara sendiri dengan foto figura ibunya, lebih baik pria itu mencari wanita yang bisa diajaknya bicara secara nyata._

_"Mereka berdua sudah di dalam lift menuju lantai restoran ini," kata ayahnya, dengan suara senang tanpa sadar._

_"Oh." Sasuke berkomentar pendek, sebelum ia mengulum senyum geli. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat ekspresi ayahnya seperti itu, semenjak ibunya meninggal._

_Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dari luar. Seorang pelayan pria mengantar dua sosok yang sudah ditunggu Sasuke dan ayahnya. Sasuke tak berkedip begitu kedua matanya menatap sosok berwajah manis berambut kuning yang berjalan beriringan dengan wanita berambut merah yang seumuran dengan ayahnya. Kedua sosok itu akhirnya duduk di seberang meja, berhadapan dengan ayah-anak bermarga Uchiha itu._

_"Namaku Naruto," kata pemuda manis yang duduk di hadapan Sasuke dengan bibir tersenyum. Memperkenalkan dirinya di depan calon ayah tiri dan kakak tirinya seperti yang diminta ibunya saat di dalam lift tadi._

_"Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku." Kali ini Sasuke yang memperkenalkan dirinya begitu ia berhasil mengalihkan kedua matanya dari wajah manis Naruto._

_Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Fugaku dan Sasuke. Pembicaraan menyenangkan di antara mereka berempat pun terjadi. Yang tanpa sadar membuat mereka berempat jadi bertambah dekat._

_Pembicaraan itu akhirnya berhenti sejenak begitu seorang pelayan wanita membuka pintu dari luar, dan mendorong meja troli yang di atasnya sudah ada berbagai macam makanan dari tangan chef berkelas. Setelah meletakkan piring-piring makanan itu di atas meja, pelayan wanita itu akhirnya berlalu pergi._

_Kali ini pembicaraan ringan yang mengisi di sela-sela acara makan mereka berempat, hingga selesai._

_"Wah, pemandangannya benar-benar terlihat jelas!" Naruto berdecak kagum begitu sekarang ia dan Sasuke sudah berdiri bersebelahan di pagar pembatas balkon. Sengaja mereka berdua berdiri di tempat itu untuk memberi sedikit privasi bagi ayah dan ibu mereka di dalam sana. "Kata okaasan, kau setahun lebih tua dariku," kedua mata Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu Sasuke niisan."_

_Sasuke mengangguk, dan tersenyum tanpa sadar begitu melihat Naruto meringis senang._

_"Sudah lama aku ingin punya adik," kata Sasuke, sembari menatap lurus ke depan. "Sejak okaasan-ku divonis tidak akan bisa memberikanku adik dan akhirnya meninggal."_

_Naruto tercenung mendengar penuturan pemuda di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengelus-elus pundak Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke kembali menoleh dan menatapnya. Hanya dengan menatap sepasang mata ceria itu, Sasuke jadi kembali tersenyum tanpa sadar._

_Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga Sasuke, pemuda manis itu sedikit berjinjit, dan mencium pipi kirinya._

_"Aku juga sudah lama menginginkan seorang kakak," kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya. Memasang wajah manisnya yang menggemaskan, sebelum ia melenggang pergi dari hadapan Sasuke—yang masih membatu karena efek ciuman di pipi yang diterimanya._

**.**

**.**

Betapa lembutnya bibir itu begitu memberi kecupan singkat di pipinya di pertemuan pertama itu. Sasuke jadi ingin merasakannya, melumatnya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Tidak! Oh, ya Tuhan! Sasuke langsung mengenyahkan pikirannya itu jauh-jauh. Kenapa ia malah bisa berpikiran seperti itu?!

Refleks, Sasuke melompat bangun dari posisi tidur terlentangnya begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang dari luar. Tanpa perlu bertanya siapa, ia sudah tahu sosok yang berdiri di balik pintu kamarnya itu adalah Naruto.

"Boleh aku masuk, _Niisan_?"

Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak 'Tidak! Jangan masuk! Jangan berani-berani masuk ke kamarku!', sayangnya yang keluar dari bibirnya malah, "Ya, masuklah." Otak dan kata-katanya jadi tidak sinkron karena memikirkan ciuman yang diberikan adik tirinya di pipinya dulu itu.

Pintu terbuka dari luar, dan menampakkan sosok Naruto yang hanya berbalutkan _bed cover_ tipis. Sasuke tercekat dengan kedua mata membelalak. Ternganga.

Hei, hei, heiii! Apa-apaan itu? Adik tirinya sengaja hanya memakai _bed cover_—yang nyaris transparan—itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang?!

Sasuke menahan nafas begitu dilihatnya Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan menutup pintu dengan salah satu kaki. Dengan seringaian senang yang tersemat di bibirnya, Naruto mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke. _Bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya menjuntai di lantai seperti bagian ekor baju pengantin.

Dengan jantung yang kembali memompa tiga kali lipat, Sasuke terus mengikuti tubuh Naruto yang merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Pemuda manis itu duduk bersimpuh di depannya.

"_Niisan_, kau mau merahasiakan hal yang kau lihat tadi dari _okaasan_-ku, kan?" kata Naruto dengan kepala sedikit miring dan sengaja memasang wajah polos tak berdosa.

Sasuke tak merespon. Kedua matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada puting dada Naruto yang menyembul dari balik _bed cover_ itu. Gawat. Ini benar-benar gawat! Sesuatu di bagian selatan tubuhnya mulai bereaksi. Ia mulai _horny_. Meski di luarnya ia terlihat tenang, tetapi di dalam pikirannya ada kekacauan besar yang sedang terjadi. Dan itu semua gara-gara adik tirinya ini. Benar-benar mengundang nafsu. Bahkan, pria normal pun tidak akan berpikir dua kali jika disodorkan makhluk manis dan seksi di depan mata sepertinya ini.

"_Niisan, onegai_?" Kali ini Naruto sengaja memelas dengan suara dibuat mendesah. Membuat efek di dalam pikiran Sasuke langsung berubah situasi gawat darurat, alias sudah memasuki stadium akhir.

Dengan sisa logikanya, Sasuke terus merutuki dirinya agar jangan berani menyentuh adik tirinya itu. Tetapi—

Naruto merengut. Kesal karena kakak tirinya tidak merespon sejak tadi. Ia harus menggunakan cara apa agar bisa membuat kakak tirinya ini menutup mulut karena kejadian tadi?

Pemuda manis itu tak sadar, bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut itu—yang bergerak-gerak karena sedang memikirkan sesuatu—tak lepas dari kedua mata Sasuke. Akhirnya, Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dengan tiba-tiba ia menerjang tubuh di depannya, hingga Naruto terbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Belum sempat ia bertanya kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu, pemuda itu dengan cepat menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Kedua mata Naruto membelalak. Kaget. Apalagi, Sasuke melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Sesaat, Naruto tak merespon. Namun akhirnya ia balik melumat bibir Sasuke. Jangan harap ia akan mudah didominasi!

Di tengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak Naruto. Akhirnya ia menemukan cara agar bisa menutup mulut kakak tirinya ini, bahkan membuatnya pasti jatuh bertekuk lutut. Kenapa cara licik ini baru terpikirkan olehnya?

Setelah berhasil membuat bibir Sasuke terlepas dari bibirnya, Naruto menatap kedua mata di atasnya. Kedua mata yang mulai tertutupi oleh kabut nafsu.

"Jika _Niisan_ mau berjanji menutup mulut atas apa yang _Niisan_ lihat tadi dari _okaasan_-ku... akan kuberikan segalanya yang ada pada diriku."

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa banyak berpikir. Baru saja ia akan melumat bibir Naruto yang sudah membuatnya kecanduan, pemuda manis itu langsung mengambil tindakan cepat dengan membekap mulutnya, dan mendorongnya menjauh.

Naruto menyeringai, "Tapi, tidak sekarang aku akan memberikan diriku padamu, _Niisan_. Nanti—" sengaja diberi jeda, "—kalau aku sudah ingin."

Sasuke terhenyak. Ia hanya bisa membeku begitu kedua tangan Naruto mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, sebelum pemuda manis itu merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidurnya.

Dengan kekehan nakal yang terus keluar dari bibirnya, Naruto melenggang menuju pintu. Dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan begitu ia mendengar Sasuke mengerang frustasi.

**.**

**.**

"Dari tadi lemparan bolamu tidak masuk semua. Kenapa kau?" tanya Suigetsu, begitu sejak tadi ia melihat Sasuke gagal melempar bola basket ke dalam _ring_. Latihan pagi mereka biasa dilakukan di gedung olahraga _indoor_ sekolah, setelah bel pulang baru latihannya dilakukan di _outdoor_ sekolah.

Sasuke menoleh, dan menangkap dengan tepat begitu Suigetsu melempar sebotol air ke arahnya. "Tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke akhirnya, setelah menenggak air di dalam botol sampai setengah. Sengaja tidak mau bilang kalau konsentrasinya masih terpecah belah, karena kemarin ia harus bermain solo di kamar mandi akibat perbuatan adik tirinya yang pergi sebelum ia menuntaskan hasratnya di dalam tubuh—yang ternyata sangat—menggiurkan itu.

Suigetsu mendengus, "Untunglah yang datang baru angkatan kita. Kalau anak-anak kelas satu dan dua melihat lemparan bolamu yang terus gagal tadi, mereka akan memandang remeh dirimu. Kau harus ingat, kau itu Kapten tim basket di sekolah kita ini."

Sasuke hanya menggumam.

"Kalau begitu kita bermain _one-on-one_ saja agar kau tidak mempermalukan dirimu sendiri," kata Suigetsu, sembari mengambil bola basket di dekat kakinya dan men-_dribble_-nya ke arah Sasuke.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "Memang kau bisa menang dariku?"

"Percaya diri sekali." Suigetsu berdecak senang. Ia senang jika menerima tantangan dari Sasuke.

Dan keduanya pun larut dalam permainan basket satu lawan satu itu. Tidak memedulikan anak-anak kelas satu dan dua yang mulai berdatangan untuk latihan.

Permainan basket antara Sasuke dan Suigetsu itu jelas menarik perhatian. Bahkan para siswi penggagum Sasuke menjerit-jerit senang di pinggir lapangan. Nafas Sasuke dan Suigetsu memburu berat begitu di antara keduanya tidak ada yang berhasil mencetak angka.

"Tumben hari ini kau bisa mengimbangi permainanku?" Sasuke terkekeh.

"Sudah pernah kubilang dulu, kan? Aku pasti bisa mengimbangi permainanmu," balas Suigetsu sambil terkekeh.

Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju _bench_. Hingga sepasang mata Sasuke tertuju pada sosok Naruto yang tengah asyik mengobrol sesuatu dengan Sai, salah satu anggota tim basket dari anak kelas dua.

Bola basket di tangan Sasuke terlepas jatuh begitu ia menemukan sebuah kesamaan saat dilihatnya Sai dari belakang. Pemuda jangkung itu sama persis dengan sosok yang kemarin dilihatnya berada di dalam ruang perpustakaan milik ayahnya bersama adik tirinya; duduk membelakanginya di sofa panjang, dengan Naruto yang mendesah-desah.

Suigetsu mengerut begitu ia mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. "Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"

"Sejak kapan mereka berdua dekat?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan suara mendesis.

"Sudah seminggu Sai jadian dengan adik tirimu itu," celetuk Rock Lee yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke dan Suigetsu. "Kalian berdua baru tahu, ya?"

Suigetsu termundur satu langkah tanpa sadar begitu dalam imajinatifnya ia bisa merasakan kobaran api keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Bahkan, kali ini Sasuke menatap Sai seperti banteng yang melihat kain merah.

"Hei, sudahlah. Izinkan saja adik tirimu itu berpacaran dengan Sai," ujar Suigetsu menenangkan. "Dari yang kukenal, Sai itu baik kok."

Sepasang mata Sasuke langsung menyambar ke arah Suigetsu, "Jangan harap!" geramnya, sebelum berlalu. Menuju ke arah Naruto dan Sai, yang masih asyik mengobrol seperti dunia milik mereka berdua.

Sepasang kekasih itu sontak menoleh bersamaan begitu melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat, dan berhenti tepat satu meter di depan mereka.

"Pantas saja kemarin setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi kau tidak datang latihan. Ternyata kau sedang melakukan hal mesum itu dengan adik tiriku, heh?"

Sai tersentak, dan langsung melirik Naruto. Baru saja ia akan menanyakan bagaimana kakak tiri Naruto itu bisa tahu, tetapi Sasuke dengan cepat melanjutkan, "Aku melihat kalian berdua kemarin!" desisnya.

"Lalu _Niisan_ mau apa, hm?" Naruto bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap adik tirinya itu. "Mengancam Sai?" sambungnya.

Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Namun baru saja mulutnya terbuka, bel tanda masuk sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Naruto merengut, sebelum ia menarik dagu Sai, dan memberi kecupan kilat di bibir.

"Istirahat nanti, jemput aku di kelas," kata Naruto, sengaja ingin membuat Sasuke mendengarnya. Kemudian ia melenggang pergi dengan bibir menahan seringaian.

Suigetsu yang bisa melihat semua hal itu langsung cepat-cepat menghampiri dan menahan pundak Sasuke. "Sai, cepatlah kembali ke kelasmu," perintahnya.

Sai mengangguk. Sadar kalau terlalu lama ia berada di sana, pasti Sasuke akan melayangkan bogem mentah.

"_Calm down_," Suigetsu menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. "Lagipula masih banyak perempuan atau laki-laki yang bisa kau dapatkan, kan? Sudah, ikhlaskan saja adik tirimu itu untuk Sai."

Sasuke melirik Suigetsu lewat ekor matanya, sebelum ia mendengus kasar. Satu tujuan yang tertanam di pikirannya sekarang, bagaimanapun ia akan menggunakan segala cara agar Naruto secepatnya berpisah dari Sai.

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi, namun Sasuke dengan cepat langsung keluar dari pintu belakang kelasnya tanpa perlu menunggu guru di depannya keluar lebih dulu. Dengan langkah-langkah panjang ia berjalan di koridor sekolah yang mulai ramai dengan para siswa yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat, entah itu di kelas, koridor sekolah, kantin, atau di lapangan.

Kaki Sasuke yang baru saja akan menapaki tangga menuju kelas Naruto yang ada di gedung barat sontak berhenti begitu dari posisinya berdiri ia melihat Naruto dan Sai sudah berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan ke arah pertigaan koridor. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung bergegas menyusul. Dan melihat sepasang kekasih itu masuk ke dalam gudang sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai.

Tidak perlu menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi di dalam gudang itu. Dengan geram, Sasuke menendang pintu gudang itu. Membuat Naruto yang sedang menikmati _foreplay_ dari Sai di atas matras sontak menoleh.

Naruto berdecak kesal begitu dilihatnya kakak tirinya mendekati mereka dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah. Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik tubuh Sai hingga pemuda jangkung itu menyingkir dari Naruto.

"_Niisan_ apa-apaan, sih? Menganggu kesenangan kami saja!" bentak Naruto dengan kedua mata melotot marah.

Sasuke yang sempat terpana melihat dada Naruto yang terekspos karena tiga kancing kemejanya yang terbuka, langsung membungkuk untuk mengancingkan kembali kemeja pemuda manis itu.

"Tidak perlu!" dengus Naruto, sembari menampik tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, menuju ke arah Sai, sebelum menarik salah satu tangan kekasihnya itu untuk pergi. "Ayo, kita cari tempat lain saja."

Dengan gigi menggeretak, Sasuke langsung menyusul. Dan dengan tiba-tiba memisahkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh Naruto lagi!" desis Sasuke dengan tatapan setajam pisau. Sai setengah merinding saat melihatnya.

Tanpa terduga, Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga kakak tirinya itu terjerembap jatuh. "Ini tubuhku! Suka-suka aku untuk mengizinkan siapa saja menyentuhku!" serunya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek, sebelum diraihnya tangan Sai. "Sai, ayo cepat kita kabur!"

"HEI!" Teriakan Sasuke hanya sia-sia karena Naruto sudah berlari bersama Sai dengan tawa mengejek. "SIALAN!"

**.**

**.**

Sai memang bisa kabur saat istirahat tadi, tapi begitu latihan basket yang harus diikutinya setelah bel pulang berbunyi, ia harus berhadapan dengan ketua tim basket mereka—yang tak lain Sasuke sendiri.

Hari itu, menjadi hari paling ironis bagi anak-anak tim basket dari kelas dua. Karena Sasuke, selaku ketua tim basket, sengaja menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya di lapangan basket untuk memberi latihan yang bisa dibilang tidak manusiawi pada Sai dan angkatannya.

Suigetsu yang melihat semua latihan itu dari pinggir lapangan bersama angkatannya dan anak-anak kelas satu hanya bisa berdiri dalam diam. Mereka tahu, jika bersuara sedikit ke arah Sasuke, pasti ketua tim mereka itu akan memberi mereka latihan yang serupa seperti itu.

Latihan basket di lapangan terbuka itu jelas menarik perhatian para siswa yang akan pulang. Ada yang berhenti di pinggir lapangan untuk menonton sambil bertanya-tanya satu sama lain kenapa latihan basket hari itu terlihat seperti pelatihan di medan perang.

Naruto yang juga bisa melihat latihan _sparta_ itu sontak menatap kakak tirinya dengan mata setengah terpejam malas. Pasti gara-gara saat istirahat tadi; saat ia dan Sai berhasil kabur. Melihat kakak tirinya itu berhasrat sekali untuk menghukum Sai di lapangan, Naruto akhirnya berhenti di pinggir lapangan.

"Sai! _Ganbatte_! Kau benar-benar terlihat keren di mataku!" Seruan Naruto itu jelas saja membuat semua mata yang ada di sana menoleh. Terlebih Sasuke, yang langsung melotot tak percaya.

"_Dobe_! Cepat pulang sana!" seru Sasuke, setengah tarik urat. Naruto menoleh dan langsung menjulurkan lidahnya, sengaja mengejek. Sasuke menggeram. Ia sudah akan menghampiri Naruto, namun pemuda manis itu langsung berlari pergi dengan tawa mengejek yang terus keluar dari bibirnya.

Suigetsu jadi tertawa geli. Namun langsung melipat kedua bibirnya ke dalam begitu Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya. Ia langsung menatap ke arah lain sambil bersiul-siul.

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, begitu pulang dari latihan basket, Sasuke langsung mencari Naruto. Pemuda manis itu tak ada di dalam kamarnya begitu Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan. Sasuke akhirnya menemukan adik tirinya itu di ruang perpustakaan pribadi ayahnya setelah bertanya pada salah satu _maid_ di _mansion_-nya.

Begitu sampai di ruangan besar yang berisi ratusan buku itu, didekatinya sofa panjang, dan mendapati Naruto tengah tertidur dengan satu buku terbuka di atas dada. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari wajah manis itu, Sasuke duduk di pinggir sofa, dan membelai wajah itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit begitu dilihatnya Naruto mulai terusik, hingga akhirnya kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka.

Naruto berdecak pelan, "Mengganggu tidurku saja."

"Di sini bukan tempat untuk tidur, kembali ke kamarmu sana," balas Sasuke dengan bibir tersenyum. Naruto mendengus, sebelum ia bangkit berdiri.

Tepat begitu ia akan berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke, pemuda itu dengan cepat menyambar salah satu pergelangan tangannya. Naruto menoleh.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan hubunganmu dengan Sai. Cepat putus dengan dia," kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang berubah serius.

Kedua bola mata Naruto memutar malas. Kemudian ia berkacak pinggang setelah menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. "Apaan sih, _Niisan_? Terserah aku kan mau berpacaran dengan siapa yang kumau!"

Sepasang mata Sasuke seketika menajam. Ia bangkit berdiri dari pinggir sofa, berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto. Pemuda manis itu mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh. Memangnya dia takut dengan tatapan itu!

"Cepat. Putus. Dengan. Dia." Sasuke sengaja menekan kalimatnya. "Atau, aku sendiri yang akan memisahkan kalian berdua dengan caraku."

Naruto mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Heh, coba saja kalau _Niisan_ bisa!"

Sasuke menggeram. Baru kali ini ada yang berani melempar tantangan secara langsung padanya selain sahabatnya, Suigetsu.

Kedua tangan Naruto terulur, mencoba mendorong dada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke yang bisa membaca gerakan pemuda manis itu dengan cepat menyambar kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, sebelum dibawanya ke belakang punggung.

Naruto memekik tertahan begitu dadanya dan dada Sasuke menempel karena jarak yang sengaja dieliminasi oleh kakak tirinya itu. Tidak menduga kalau yang terjadi setelah itu Sasuke akan menyambar bibirnya, melumatnya sedikit kasar. Naruto hanya bisa mengeliatkan tubuhnya karena kedua tangan Sasuke yang menahan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya begitu erat.

Ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas begitu Naruto berhasil menggigit bibir bagian bawah Sasuke hingga berdarah. Pemuda manis itu menatapnya dengan bibir menyeringai dan dua alis terangkat. Sorot mata itu seolah berkata mengejek 'Jangan harap bisa menikmati bibirku semaumu!'.

Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Naruto berbalik, dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus menatap punggung itu dengan rahang mengatup keras.

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Naruto sedang asyik mengirim _texting_ dengan Sai begitu ibunya tiba-tiba menelepon. Dengan cepat ia menjawab telepon dari wanita yang disayanginya itu.

"_Okaasan_!"

/"Halo, Sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu?"/

"Baik. _Okaasan_ dan _otousan_ kapan pulang?"

Wanita itu tertawa geli di seberang telepon, sebelum menjawab, /"Tiga hari lagi kami akan pulang,"/ jawabnya dengan suara tiba-tiba misterius, namun tidak disadari oleh Naruto.

"Oh." Naruto mengangguk, "Jangan lupa oleh-oleh untukku!"

Kembali tawa geli keluar dari bibir ibunya. "Ya, ya. Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Sasuke. Kalian tetap rukun kan selagi _Okaasan_ dan _otousan honeymoon_?"

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah cemberut karena teringat perlakuan Sasuke di ruang perpustakaan ayah tirinya tadi. "Ya, kami tetap rukun, _Okaasan_," jawabnya bohong.

/"Syukurlah..."/ ibunya tersenyum senang, /"Tadi _Okaasan_ mencoba menghubunginya, namun ponselnya tidak aktif."/

Naruto ber-oh pendek. "Mungkin dia sudah tidur."

/"Ya, mungkin saja. Kalau begitu kamu juga tidur."/

"Oke! _Oyasumi, Okaasan_."

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas, Naruto menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagunya dan menutup mata.

**.**

**.**

"Mau pergi ke mana kau?" tanya Sasuke begitu Minggu pagi itu dilihatnya Naruto—yang sudah berpakaian rapi sambil membawa tas samping berukuran sedang—menuruni tangga.

Tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju pintu utama _mansion_, Naruto menjawab setengah mengejek. "Bukan urusanmu~" Sedikit heran karena Sasuke tak langsung mengejarnya setelah itu.

Begitu Naruto keluar dari _mansion_, mobil BMW yang biasa mengantarnya ke sekolah sudah terparkir dengan supir yang berdiri di samping pintu. Tidak seperti kakak tirinya yang selalu membawa mobil ke sekolah seorang diri, Naruto lebih memilih menggunakan jasa supir—ia bahkan menolak begitu dulu ayah tirinya menawarinya untuk membelikan mobil yang ia inginkan.

Ponselnya yang berdering karena panggilan masuk sontak membuat Naruto menoleh. Dari Sai.

"Aku sudah di perjalanan ke sana. Kau sudah sampai?"

/"Ya. Kiba dan Shino bahkan sudah sampai lebih dulu dari aku,"/ jawab Sai di seberang telepon.

"Sip! Aku mungkin sampai setengah jam lagi kalau tidak terjebak macet."

/"_Okay_."/

**.**

**.**

"_You lose, again_!" seru Naruto sambil memberi ibu jari yang dibuat turun ke arah Kiba yang bersungut-sungut. Kemudian ia tertawa senang melihat teman sekelasnya itu cemberut.

Di pinggir lapangan tenis, Sai dan Shino yang duduk bersebelahan di _bench _hanya mengulum senyum geli melihat kekalahan Kiba yang ketiga kalinya. Naruto dan Kiba akhirnya mendekati tempat duduk kekasih mereka untuk membasahi tenggorokan mereka yang kering akibat bermain tenis di bawah sinar matahari yang semakin terik.

Keseruan empat pemuda yang seumuran itu saat membicarakan akan mampir ke tempat hiburan lain langsung terhenti begitu Kiba yang lebih dulu menyadari kedatangan Sasuke langsung menyenggol lengan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Tidak perlu bertanya dari mana kakak tirinya itu bisa tahu ia ada di tempat tenis ini, karena pasti pemuda itu berhasil mengorek informasi dari supir yang mengantarnya tadi.

"Ada perlu apa _Niisan_ datang kemari?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada suara jelas-jelas merasa terganggu. Ia bahkan sudah pasang badan di depan Sai agar kakak tirinya itu tidak melayangkan pukulan pada kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Sasuke berkata tanpa menoleh dari wajah manis itu.

Naruto mendengus, hampir tertawa, "_Niisan_ tidak lihat aku sedang bersama kekasih dan teman-temanku? Kenapa _Niisan_ tidak mengajak Suigetsu _nii _saja untuk pergi ke tempat yang _Niisan_ inginkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu."

"Aku tidak mau!" sahut Naruto cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus memaksamu, atau jika perlu menyeretmu." Nada suara Sasuke mulai terdengar berbahaya.

Naruto melotot. Ia tahu jika adu kekuatan, tentu Sasuke akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di benak Naruto. Ia menyeringai dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi denganmu, _Niisan_..." Naruto tersenyum palsu, "Tapi jika _Niisan_ menang bertanding tenis denganku. Jika aku yang menang, _Niisan_ segera pergi dari sini. _Deal_?"

Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya suka dengan segala hal yang berbau tantangan langsung mengangguk. "_Deal_."

Pertandingan tenis itu akhirnya dimulai begitu Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berdiri saling berhadapan di kedua sisi lapangan dengan raket di tangan masing-masing. Naruto melempar bola di tangannya ke udara, sebelum ia memukulnya dengan raket.

"Lima belas-kosong." Naruto menyeringai begitu Sasuke tidak berhasil memukul balik bola yang tadi dipukulnya dalam satu kali _smash_.

Pertandingan itu berlanjut semakin memanas. Hanya suara bola yang dipukul yang mendominasi lapangan tenis itu. Sai, Kiba, dan Shino yang menonton dari pinggir lapangan sudah bisa memprediksikan siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya.

"Aku menang." Naruto kembali menyeringai begitu poinnya lebih unggul dari Sasuke. "Kau memang hebat di lapangan basket, _Niisan_. Tapi di lapangan tenis ini—" ibu jarinya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "—akulah yang hebat."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua rahangnya keras-keras, sebelum ia berbalik pergi diiringi tangan Naruto yang bergerak mengusir. Begitu kakak tirinya itu sudah tidak terlihat di pandangannya, Naruto berbalik menatap Sai, Kiba, dan Shino dengan cengiran senang.

"Keren!" seru Kiba dengan kedua ibu jari yang terangkat di udara.

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun dengan deras begitu Naruto sampai di _mansion_-nya tepat jam sembilan malam. Ia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mandi, dan berniat membaca koleksi buku ayah tirinya di ruang perpustakaan nanti.

Dengan segelas cokelat panas yang menemaninya membaca di ruang perpustakaan pribadi ayah tirinya, Naruto sesekali melirik ke luar jendela begitu mendengar guntur yang berbunyi keras. Tanpa sadar ia jadi teringat dengan kakak tirinya. Tadi ia tak melihat mobil Sasuke di garasi. Itu artinya, kakak tirinya itu belum juga kembali setelah bertemu dengannya di lapangan tenis tadi.

_Dia pergi ke mana, ya?_ gumam Naruto dalam hati. Sedikit khawatir. Namun dengan cepat ia mengenyahkan pikirannya itu jauh-jauh, dan kembali tenggelam di buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Jam sebelas malam tepat begitu Naruto selesai membaca buku, dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Langkahnya sontak berhenti di pertigaan koridor begitu berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"_Niisan_ dari mana? Kenapa sampai basah kuyup begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara khawatir tanpa sadar.

Sasuke kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamarnya sambil menjawab dengan suara dingin, "Bukan urusanmu."

Naruto membeku. Tak menyangka kakak tirinya akan menjawab dengan kalimat yang tadi pagi dikatakannya, tapi dengan suara yang berubah menjadi dingin.

"Aku adikmu. Wajar kan kalau aku bertanya pada _Niisan_ seperti itu!"

"Kau hanya adik tiriku."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto membeku. Kali ini ia seperti merasa mendapat tamparan dari tangan yang tak kasatmata. Kedua mata Naruto terus menatap punggung Sasuke hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

_Tok tok tok!_

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya, dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya sontak menoleh tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Niisan_, boleh aku masuk?" Suara Naruto terdengar di luar pintu kamarnya. Sasuke tak menjawab.

Naruto yang merasa kalau Sasuke sengaja tak mau menjawab akhirnya membuka pintu di depannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Kepalanya menyembul lebih dulu, dan melihat kakak tirinya sedang berdiri di depan lemari pakaian.

"_Niisan, Niisan, Niisan_..." panggilnya dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Sasuke masih tetap tidak merespon. Naruto merengut, sebelum ia melangkah masuk tanpa menunggu izin si pemilik kamar. "Aku buatkan teh gingseng untuk _Niisan_. Ini, minumlah untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

"Taruh saja di atas meja," Sasuke akhirnya menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Akan kuminum, nanti—" jeda itu membuat Naruto yang sudah berjalan menuju meja nakas di samping tempat tidur langsung berhenti karena mendengar lanjutan, "—kalau aku sudah ingin."

Naruto membelalak dan ternganga. Kalimat terakhir Sasuke sama dengan saat dulu ia mengatakannya; saat kakak tirinya itu akan menyentuh tubuhnya.

Dengan geram Naruto meletakkan gelas yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas, sebelum ia berbalik, dan menuju ke arah Sasuke. Tepat begitu kakak tirinya itu selesai memakai pakaian, Naruto memutar bahu Sasuke hingga pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Jadi, _Niisan_ mau kita perang dingin?" Kedua alis Naruto terangkat tinggi-tinggi sambil berkacak pinggang.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku sudah mau tidur. Kembalilah ke kamarmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Jika kau terus di kamarku, aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan kuapa-apakan. Jadi, cepatlah pergi."

"Coba saja lakukan!"

Sepasang mata Sasuke langsung menajam, sebelum ia menarik Naruto ke arah tempat tidurnya. Didorongnya tubuh itu hingga terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku masih memberimu kesempatan terakhir sebelum hitunganku selesai. Satu..."

Naruto balas menatap kedua mata tajam itu dengan berani.

"Dua."

Pemuda manis itu tak bergeming dari posisinya. Dan Sasuke semakin yakin, adik tirinya itu memang sengaja ingin melihatnya kehilangan kendali diri.

"Tiga. Waktumu habis. Jadi," Sasuke merangkak naik, mengurung tubuh itu di antara kedua lututnya, "jangan menyesal dengan keputusanmu, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

Pukul enam pagi tepat. Jika rutinnya, Sasuke sudah pergi sepagi ini ke sekolahnya untuk latihan basket, tapi kali ini ia mengingkari prinsip yang dibuatnya karena pagi itu berhasil mengajak Naruto melakukan hal semalam.

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Naruto sebagai tanda agar ia bisa diizinkan masuk. Tubuh bagian bawah mereka yang sudah menyatu akhirnya bergerak dengan inisiatif masing-masing. Naruto mengerang dan mendesah tertahan karena lidah Sasuke yang masih membelit lidahnya.

"_Niisan_, kita bisa—nnh... terlambat ke sekolah... ahhh..." kata Naruto di sela-sela desahannya begitu Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita membolos sehari. Lagipula..." Sasuke sengaja memberi jeda untuk memberi satu tanda kepemilikan baru di leher sebelah kanan Naruto. "_Otousan_ dan _okaasan_ kita masih belum kembali dari _honeymoon_ mereka."

Naruto melenguh penuh kenikmatan begitu merasakan milik Sasuke bergerak lambat dan menggoda di dalam tubuhnya.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke atas pangkuannya. Ia berbisik di depan telinga pemuda manis itu agar bergerak sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Jelas hal itu tidak ditolak oleh Naruto. Dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada pundak Sasuke, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Hingga tiba-tiba gerakan Naruto seketika berhenti begitu ia melihat ibunya—yang entah sejak kapan—sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan kedua mata membelalak syok.

Wajah Naruto memucat. Tercekat. Tidak dipedulikannya suara Sasuke yang bertanya kenapa sambil mengelus punggungnya. Kakak tirinya belum menyadari kehadiran ibunya karena duduk membelakangi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan, semua hal terlarang ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk dirahasiakan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**Jeanne's **_**notes**_**:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review_, _fave_, dan _follow_) di _chapter_ 4 fic 'Paradise Kiss' itu:

**SNlop; Ilham is Ila's Brother; Sasunaru Ly; heriyandi kurosaki; marsya; Guest; njhyerim; zadita uchiha; d34th1v3r; Ryuusuke583; saphire always for onyx; Miyu Mayada; mifta cinya; putrifibrianti96; Ayuni Yukinojo; Kucing Gendut; ChubbyMinland; Yuu-chan Namikaze; Kim Seo Ji; gizi love sasunaru; RinDarkNight; HUANGYUE; ****Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii; Namikaze Fuu-chan; ****intan pandini85; versetta; ****Prefecsius Highmore; hanazawa kay; BoraX 007; ****deClementine; Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange; siyunaa; zukie1157; aprilianti nurefendi; jeruktomat; choikim1310; Aiko Hikari Fujoshi; SasuNaru Couple.**

Berikut pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dari beberapa _review _yg saya rangkum dan akan menjawabnya jadi satu:

**Author, kalau pengen baca karya author di dunia lain, apa harus berteman dulu di fb? ***ngikik karena baca yg 'dunia lain'* Berasa saya sudah ada di dunia lain aja, deh. Ya, memang. Saya me-_repost_ fic2 SasuNaru yg _lemon_-nya nggak di-_cut_ di grup fb saya.

**Buat sekuelnya dong. Kalau bisa MPreg juga.** Maaf, saya nggak akan membuat sekuelnya. Tapi klo ada yg bisa buat sekuel fic Paradise Kiss itu karena terinspirasi, silakan. Dengan senang hati saya pasti akan membaca dan meninggalkan apresiasi. ^^

**Kenapa chapter 4-nya pendek, ya? **Aslinya 4k+ words. Tapi karena _lemon_ eksplisitnya sekitaran 2k+, makanya saya _cut_ dan jadi pendek deh _chapter_ 4-nya. :)

**Sasuke-nya kok OOC banget?** Sengaja, sih. Supaya yg baca _chapter _4-nya itu terkejut liat Sasuke yg OOCness di akhir cerita. XD

**Gaya penulisan kamu buat aku jadi suka dengan pair lain selain kristao. **Agak kaget. Nggak nyangka gaya penulisan saya bisa membuat kamu jadi suka _pair_ lain. Terima kasih juga atas dukungannya. :)

* * *

Tolong jangan permasalahkan kenapa saya membuat Fugaku dan Kushina menikah di fic ini, lagipula ini hanyalah fanfiksi. Fokus utama fanfiksi ini adalah hubungan terlarang antara Sasuke dan Naruto yg bersaudara tiri.

Sengaja _ending_-nya saya buat seperti itu. Ingat, saya pernah bilang kalau saya suka membuat fic _cliff hanger_. Dan fanfiksi ini juga tidak akan dibuat sekuel.

Saya juga tau kalau Naruto OOC di fanfiksi ini. Karakternya jadi _slutty_. Saya memang _hobby_ bereksperimen dengan karakterisasi. Karena jika membuat tokoh fiksinya dengan karakter yg tidak berubah-ubah, kadang saya merasa (sangat) jenuh.

Oke. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg lain. :)


End file.
